the_world_of_royaltyfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Christian of Denmark
(Christian Valdemar Henri John; born 15 October 2005), is the eldest child and elder son of Crown Prince Frederik and Crown Princess Mary of Denmark, and the third grandchild of Margrethe II of Denmark and the late Henrik, Prince Consort of Denmark. Christian is second in the line of succession to the Danish throne. Should he succeed to the throne, Christian will become the first monarch of Australian ancestry to hold the throne of any dominion. Early Life Birth :See Birth of Prince Christian of Denmark Christian was born at Rigshospitalet in Copenhagen, Denmark, at 1:57 am on 15 October 2005. At noon, a 21-gun salute was fired from the Sixtus Battery at Holmen Naval Base in Copenhagen and from Kronborg Castle to mark the birth of the new royal baby. At the same time, public buses and official buildings flew the Danish flag. At sunset, beacon bonfires were lit all over Denmark, while Naval Home Guard vessels lit their searchlights and directed them towards the capital. Celebratory bonfires were also lit in Australia. Christian was hospitalized briefly on 21 October 2005 because he suffered from neonatal jaundice, a fairly common and usually harmless illness. He was examined by doctors and underwent blood tests, and then spent time in a light box under special colored light rays. His parents took him home the same day and he made a full recovery. Christian has three younger siblings: Princess Isabella (2007), Prince Vincent (2011), and Princess Josephine (2011). ;Constitution Change The possibility that the Crown Princess could be expecting a female child motivated Danish politicians to consider the possibility of adopting absolute primogeniture. Formerly Denmark's throne followed agnatic primogeniture; this was altered by the 1953 Act of Succession, which introduced male-preference primogeniture. While the Crown Princess was still pregnant with Christian, the Folketing, Denmark's parliament, began the lengthy process to change the Danish constitution to allow absolute primogeniture. The birth of a boy removed some urgency from this drive. Christening :See Christening of Prince Christian of Denmark Christian was christened on 21 January 2006, at the chapel of Christiansborg Palace. Per Danish tradition, his names were announced for the first time as Christian Valdemar Henri John. Christian's godparents are Prince Joachim of Denmark, Haakon, Crown Prince of Norway, Mette-Marit, Crown Princess of Norway, Victoria, Crown Princess of Sweden, Pavlos, Crown Prince of Greece, Jane Stephens, Jeppe Handwerk, and Hamish Campbell. ;Name Christian is second-in-line to the Danish throne. Since the 16th century, first-born sons of Danish monarchs have traditionally been alternately named Frederick and Christian; Margrethe II, while naturally interrupting this sequence, treated herself as a "Christian" for the purposes of alternation, coming between her father, Frederick IX, and her son, Crown Prince Frederik. Christian will likewise presumably be known as "King Christian XI of Denmark" (following his great-great-grandfather Christian X in that name). Succession Document On 11 September 2006, Per Stig Møller, Denmark's Minister for Foreign Affairs, formally wrote and signed a hand-written document confirming Christian's place in the line of succession. The prince's full name, his dates of birth and christening, and the names of his godparents were recorded as dictated by the Royal Law of 1799. Education On March 27, 2007, Christian began nursery school at Dronning Louises Bornehus outside of Copenhagen. He was the first member of the Danish royal family to attend nursery school. On August 12, 2011, Christian started public school at Tranegårdskolen in Hellerup.Prince Christian starts school at Tranegårdskolen. Kongehuset. He was the first member of the royal family to attend a public state school. Public Life Christian Valdemar Viking In 2006, Scandinavian Airlines named the first of their new A319 aircraft Christian Valdemar Viking, in honour of Christian. Activities and Visits |-|2008= 10 June: Christian attended the opening of the new elephant house at the Copenhagen Zoo with his grandfather, the late Prince Henrik, who was a patron of the zoo, and who laid the foundation stone for the new elephant house in October 2006. The elephants were a gift from the late King and Queen of Thailand to Margrethe II and Prince Henrik on their last visit to Thailand. Christian opened the elephant house by pressing a button on an interactive console. |-|2010= 19 June: Christian served as a page boy at the wedding of his godmother, the Crown Princess of Sweden, to Daniel Westling. |-|2014= 1-8 August: Christian accompanied his parents on most of their engagements during the family's official visit to Greenland. Titles, Styles, and Honours Titles and Styles *'15 October 2005 - 29 April 2008:' ''His Royal Highness'' Prince Christian of Denmark *'29 April 2008 - present:' His Royal Highness Prince Christian of Denmark, Count of Monpezat On 29 April 2008, Margrethe II granted the title of Count of Monpezat to her male-line descendants. Honours ;Medals * 11 June 2009: Commemorative 75th Birthday Medal of His Royal Highness The Prince Consort * 16 April 2010: Commemorative 70th Birthday Medal of Her Majesty The Queen * 14 January 2012: Commemorative Ruby Jubilee Medal of Her Majesty The Queen * 16 April 2015: Commemorative 75th Birthday Medal of Her Majesty The Queen References External links *Official Website: Danish, English, French |- Category:Living people Category:2005 births Category:Rigshospitalet births Category:Royal children Category:House of Glücksburg Category:House of Monpezat Category:Danish princes Category:Counts of Monpezat Category:Nobility from Copenhagen Category:Tranegårdskolen students Category:Danish people of Australian descent Category:Danish people of French descent Category:Danish people of Scottish descent Category:Prince Christian of Denmark Category:Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark Category:Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark